


First Crime Scene

by storm_8



Series: Joys of Motherhood [13]
Category: Women's Murder Club (TV)
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_8/pseuds/storm_8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley and Lily's first time at a crime scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Crime Scene

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the show or its characters. I merely borrow them for everyone's enjoyment.  
> I do own the original characters: I am quite fond of them!  
> All mistakes are mine.

Cindy was not happy with her editor. When he’d called, just after she’d finished dinner, she had argued and growled into the phone, saying that she couldn’t leave her four and two year old daughters alone to go to a crime scene. He’d hung up on her, stating very clearly that she should get herself to the crime scene or start looking for another job.

 

The reporter had glared at the phone and then turned to her two daughters sitting at the kitchen table. Ashley was entertaining her little sister, making her toy airplanes fly over the girl’s head; Lily giggled and tried catching the planes in her little hands.

 

Cindy sighed; she was in trouble.

 

******

 

Lindsay surveyed the living room she was in with a critical eye; what appeared to have been a robbery had turned into a double homicide. She figured the husband had come down the stairs to see what was going on and surprised the perpetrators; she still didn’t know why the wife had been downstairs as well.

 

Jill stood by the door, a sour look on her face, looking everywhere and anywhere except at the bodies lying on the floor. “I didn’t become district attorney for this…” she mumbled. Lindsay and Claire shared a grin.

 

“So, is the cause of death as straight forward as it seems?” the inspector asked.

 

Claire was crouched next to the male victim, determining the time of death. “There are two gun shot wounds in the wife, three in the husband. So, yes, that seems to be the cause of death; unless the autopsies reveal something else.”

 

Lindsay was about to ask something else, when her phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, she raised an eyebrow.

 

******

 

Cindy parked her car and looked over her shoulder. Ashley and Lily sat in the backseat, looking curiously out the window at the flashing lights from a police car. The reporter grinned slightly at their awed expressions and reached for her phone.

 

“Hi.” She greeted, when her lover picked up.

 

“Hey, yourself. I’m in the middle of a crime scene right now, so…”

 

“I know. That’s why I’m calling.” She interrupted “My boss called and _ordered_ me to drive to the scene. So here I am…” she paused and sighed “… and the girls are here as well.”

 

“What??”

 

******

 

Claire looked up from taking a picture at her friend’s somewhat disbelieving yell. Jill glanced at the brunette as well, moving further into the room.

 

“What do you mean the girls are here as well?? This is a crime scene; it is _NOT_ a place for our daughters to be-”

 

“I know that, Lindsay!” Cindy exclaimed from the other end of the line “What was I supposed to do?! I couldn’t leave them at home and you know that Mrs. and Mr. Jones are out of town. Besides, my editor threatened to fire me, I couldn’t tell him to go to he-” she paused, remembering her daughters were listening “to you know where; I have two Boxers to feed.”

 

Lindsay snorted at the last remark “Are you saying I eat too much?”

 

Jill and Claire glanced at each other in confusion.

 

“Alright. Stay there. I’m coming out.” The inspector snapped her phone shut and left without another word.

 

******

 

She spotted Cindy standing next to her car, the two girls peaking out the back seat window, looking around curiously.

 

The reporter straightened, when she saw her lover approach, but before she could say anything, Lily let out an excited “Mommy!”. Cindy watched as her lover’s scowl immediately disappeared, being replaced by a small smile.

 

“Mommy, what you doing?” asked the 4 year old Ashley, big brown eyes moving between the police cars, the officers and her brunette mother.

 

“I’m working.” Lindsay replied, smiling at the two girls and then turning to Cindy.

 

“Don’t start on me. It’s not my fault.” The reporter said in her defence.

 

Lindsay sighed. “I know, but this is a _crime scene_. It’s no place for you to be sneaking around, much less them.”

 

Cindy pouted. “I do not sneak around crime scenes!”

 

“And who are you trying to convince Lois Lane?” asked an approaching Jill, grin on her face.

 

“Auntie Jill!” Ashley exclaimed, smiling widely.

 

“I can stay here with them while you do your inspector-y and reporter-y things. Just don’t leave me out here all night.” The attorney offered.

 

Cindy grinned “Thanks, Jill. You’re the best!” and then scurried away, making Lily giggle.

 

“Hey!” Lindsay called after her “Where are you going??”

 

******

 

_Back in the present…_

 

“I can’t believe we actually have a _picture_ of me and Ash at our first crime scene.” Lily said, looking at her mothers.

 

“ _Your_ first crime scene?” Lindsay asked, eyebrow raised skeptically.

 

The redhead teen just grinned cheekily, passing the photo album to her sister. “Yep. We’re not a normal family, so yes, we get our very own first crime scene. Just like our first body… First ride in a police car… First case we helped solve…” Her eyes lit up “Oooh, do we get to shoot a gun for the first time too?”

 

Cindy scowled “You are _not_ shooting anything, anytime soon. Or ever.” She looked pointedly at her brunette daughter.

 

“What?” Ashley asked. “Why are you looking at me? Lily suggested it!”

 

“Because you’re your mother’s daughter.” She stated, then turned to Lindsay “And you’re not taking her to the shooting range next weekend!”

 

The inspector frowned and Ashley pouted.

 

“How did you know about that?” asked the teenager.

 

“Because I’m your mother. I always know these things.” Was the reporter’s cheeky reply.

 

“But mom!” Ashley whined.

 

“No. And that’s final.”

 

Ashley pouted again, Lily giving her a one-armed hug and leaning closer to whisper in her ear. The girl’s eyes lit up and she grinned evilly.

 

“Oh, you’re in trouble…” Lindsay mumbled, so only her lover could hear. She grinned and leaned back against the couch.

 

“Mom, why can’t I go to the shooting range? It’s not like it’s illegal or anything. At least there won’t be any crime scene trespassing _and_ I won’t end up in a holding cell. Like that one time you…”

 

Lindsay and Lily burst out laughing, when Cindy growled and jumped off the couch after her daughter. The chase soon turned into a tickle fest, Ashley’s laughter and pleas for her mother to stop filling the room.


End file.
